The present invention relates to a data archive system for securely archiving signals, and, more particularly, to a mobile data archive system which authenticates and records operational and situational data concerning an vehicle.
Short and intermediate length road trips typically involve the use of a motor vehicle for transporting individuals/freight between desired destinations. Indeed, land-based transportation is predominantly performed by motor vehicle throughout the world. As can be appreciated, with the number of personal automobiles in particular increasing relative to the global population, and road systems straining to accommodate their increasing numbers, motor vehicle accidents are likewise increasing.
Motor vehicle accidents (i.e. collisions) may require the services of a plurality of entities such as local law enforcement agencies, private insurance companies, investigators, medical personnel and attorneys. Often times, vehicle operators or their corresponding insurance carrier will dispute the conditions and/or liability for the personal and property damage resulting from the accident; the dispute of such facts leads to a further expenditure of time and resources.
Accordingly, there is a need for a motor vehicle data archive system that can securely and reliably record and authenticate the signals of a plurality of motor vehicle sensory devices so that the conditions leading up to a motor vehicle accident can be more readily identified while simultaneously preserving the privacy of the driver.
The present invention provides a vehicle data archive system. An instrumentation interface receives at least one sensory data signal of the vehicle. The system securely authenticates and stores the at least one sensory data signal in a nonvolatile memory with a digital signature that is used for authentication purposes. The digital signature is generated using an encryption key.
According to one aspect of the invention, the data archive system allows an authorized user to selectively delete any stored sensory data.
According to another aspect of the invention, the sensory data is encrypted before it is stored using an encryption key different from the encryption key used to generate the digital signature.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the encryption key used to generate the digital signature may be provided by a trusted third party which allows the trusted third party to certify the authenticity of the data.